Daughter of Hera, The Return of the Great Prophecy
by Goodorevilangel-yourchoice
Summary: "A Child of the eldest gods will reach sixteen against the odds, a hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, and see the world in endless sleep, a single chice will end thier days, Olympus to preserve or raze" PERCY WAS NOT THE HERO! Like Rachel said, in "the lat Olympian"!
1. Chapter 1

Andy POV

As he returns home drunker than a boatload of sailors, my mom, Annebella, shivers slightly thinking I don't notice. I begin to get a little TO and other world turns red. When he says "Urchin get me a beer, and call up my friends. We gonna have some fun tonight" I shudder at the memory of our last 'fun' night. I still feel... dirty because of it. Its also why I don't let people touch me. I jerk as I feel the glass bottle slice my stomach "now, worm, I want some fun with you" I dart off, not wanting to risk his anger. It's worse than Ares, god of war! As I deliver it to him, I send a text from George's phone saying "it's fun night again!" Then gulp as I feel the stroke against the shoulder. It drops some to under my shoulder blades, and as it moves downwards I finally send the text telling my best friend in the apartment next door George is about to rape me! Help! Before he smacks my phone to the ground after it has been sent. My phone shatters and I trust Anthony to call the cops. Even though he's crippled we help each other out. When Matt, George's most evil friend appears, he drops five hundred dollars on the table, then speaks to me "You're lucky tonight I get you all to myself" before dragging me into the soundproofed bedroom. I keep silent because I need every ounce of strength I have to be able to fend him off without getting tied to the bed. I break free and run run down the hall grabbing one of George's guns along the way. George is waiting a gun in hand watching me. He aims carefully and fires just as I drop. Then fire at him. A third bullet whizzes by buy my ear and Matt says calmly "drop the gun or lose your jewels" I wanting to avoid pain drop the gun. Suddenly sirens echo through the streets. I suddenly draw the second one and fire at George. As the bullet whizzes by me again right as a cry of pain from my mom and I sink down letting the gun fall out of my hand. Matt grabs me pulls me through the back door and down the hall to his apartment, were I know he plans on living up to the cost he paid for privacy. I scream out in fear and pain as he roughly smacks me into his door. Then suddenly the cops there, handcuffing him and watching me sympathetically . Then I wake up gasping for air. Inside my cabin. The Ares cabin.

Nicole's POV

When Luke's sidekick, Greg, uses the spell a bubble of Styx water forms around me. I scream, Scream so loudly that Greg makes the bubble disappears, then reforms. I scream again, as it begins to fill then I pray to my godly mother for her blessing and start to imagine my anchor. I decide on very bottom of my spine. I pray to survive, and when Luke sticks his arm is and stabs me his sword shatters. I grin and he looks murderous then I feel the lava hardening around me. I am suddenly paralyzed, stuck in the lava, then I... wake up shivering in the freezing air. Then I look up at the statue of Hera. My mother.

Neom's POV

When my back smacks the stone, I suddenly can't move my legs. My spine broke!. The air is filled with the scent of ozone, then my hair stands on end, my body stiffens and my mouth opens in silent scream. When the master bot strikes me I feel as if i'm dieing. Wait, feel? I should be dead! I open my eyes and see one of the only other mortals to every tell Zeus off, absorbing the strike. When she turns to look at me, she smiles,  
"You were always the little brother I never had. I had to protect you from the Monsters" then she falls to the ground, charring into ashes. I stand and when Zeus sees me, he looks frightened. I glare  
"You have just killed my adopted big sister, who is your oldest sister's kid! You will be punished" Then I cry. I cry so loud every god and goddess on Mt. Olympus hears me and comes running. Hera gets her first at the same time as Hestia. When Hestia sees Allie, she falls to her knees and watches as the charred remains begin to crumble to dust. Her cry of pain makes every home in the world flicker with arguments. Zeus begins to look really scared. When I crumple to the ground again. Iris appears and sees Hestia, then the ashes and then me. All three goddess turn to face me and I point wordlessly to whirl and see him cowering. Hestia is so mad she gets bigger, till she is almost the size of the sky.  
"YOU KILLED MY ALLIE MAE! YOU WILL FADE- FADE INTO OBLIVION I WILL DESTROY YOU" Zeus shrinks to the size of an ant and Hestia sticks him into Pandora's jar. I fade out of conscience- and wake up. In the Isis cabin at camp Half-blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write this chapter as though Chiron had gone and brought all the ones who had a nightmare that night and sent them on a Quest! I hope ya'll like it!**

Chiron's POV:  
When I heard 9 screams. I got out of my room and brought them all to the Big house. Neom, Andy, Nicole, Louisa, Maria, Chrystina, Lance,Adam, Kristen, and Roxallene were all being affected by the prophecy just issued  
_Return of One, Must save some, During the Great return. The Half-bloods breath in laboriousness is affected by the quest for the sun._ I think I know what it means by "During the Great return"... Percy wasn't the hero, How will he feel about the return? When the nine sleepy campers arrive at the big house, I receive an Iris Message from Artemis "Chiron, Apollo's missing, I can't feel him, what should I do? I can't just sit here and wait-" I cut her off with an "I know he's gone. I'm about to issue a quest to the nine behind me" She nods and I feel the nine behind me stiffen in shock. Nicole is muttering "I can't he'll get me..." While Louisa tries to comfort her. I turn and tell them "The Great Prophecy has returned" Andy pedals backward, and Nicole curls into a ball on the floor, and the others just stare. Other than Louisa. "Chiron, I thought that was over, we 'ad a new 'reat prophecy. It can't just return!" I sigh "It never happened. We just believed it had" Louisa stares then grins "Perc will be glad he was only in one prophecy!" We all laugh and Maria looks at her half-sister. "Percy was in BOTH great prophecies?" Louisa nods, and Maria faints. Nicole follows because she thinks she's going to die, and Andy, of all people, catches her and glares. "You couldn't have waited till morning? We are still shaken from our memor... I mean nightmares" Everyone nods, and send them to the infirmary to bunk until they have to leave. _I can't lose this group... They are as close to children as I'll get._

**I apoligize for the short chapter, but I can't get any ideas for this story. I'm going to try a Child Of Artemis fic! Check it out if you can!**


End file.
